robloxmidnightracingfandomcom-20200214-history
What's coming in Alpha
Until now there hasn't been too much information relating to what is coming on the Alpha release of Midnight Racing: Tokyo. We have in the last few months finished a great deal of features trivial to the release but we still have a lot of functions that are yet to be created before the alpha release. I wanted to use this opportunity to explain to everyone what is going to happen in the release and what's going to be there. There has been a lot of questions and many of them are similar in many aspects thats why we are going to address them here. - sixpence, Lead Dev. Feature Release Chronological Timeline: # Maps # Levels and XP # Performance # Tier 4 # Visuals Vehicle/Map Features We don't have a set release date for any feature. It comes when its completed, we can only project when a feature is 80% complete. Map Already here is the new game hub where you will be teleported upon joining MR:T. This hub is a location where you can check your car, access your garage, check options and stats without having to join the game itself. From the hub you will be able to access 4 different maps. Tokyo City, Shuto Expressway, Mt Otsuki and''' MR:T Classic. Shuto Expressway is the newly constructed highway map featuring a realistic recreation of the Inner Circular Route (C1). The new course is approx. 4km longer than the old map. Mt. Otsuki is the new mountain pass map. MR:T Classic is the old map as you currently know it. Tokyo City is the newly planned city area for MR:T which will have a downtown area, residential area and the docks. '''You can anytime access those other maps from the Context menu or through manual teleportation. Vehicle performance upgrades In some time before the alpha release we will roll out the first version of the performance upgrade system. In the first version of the system you will be able to upgrade your vehicle's engine, transmission, weight, brakes and aspiration. Releasing sometime later is tires. All the upgrades cost ingame yen. Engine: In the engine menu you will be able to upgrade 5 different categories of your engine. Intake, Exhaust, Internals, ECU and Fuel System. There's 4 stages for each engine upgrade so in total theres 20 stages for each engine. Upgrading one of the engine components will increase the output hp from your engine. The amount of hp upgradeable depends on your car and the engine that is stock within it. You will be able to check the horsepower output and torque curves. In the future we will allow engine swaps which will change the max HP available for each car. Aspiration: You will be able to equip a supercharger, single turbocharger or a twin-turbocharger on your vehicle. ( WARNING: These do not function realistically due to the chassis' imperfections ) Not all cars support the best options and you will have to see what each car can take. Aspirating your vehicle will make it quicker. You will also be able to install anti-lag system that gives you a nice advantage and it / looks cool. In the future we will implement intercoolers as turbochargers and superchargers will generate heat. also i dont bloody know how to drive. Transmission: With the transmission menu you can tune the Final Drive and gear ratios of your vehicle. You will also be able to check the max speeds for each gear through a dyno graph. TQ/HP graphs is also accessible from this menu. Lowering the finaldrive will increase your vehicle's top speed but also increase the time it takes to achieve that top speed. Increasing the finaldrive will decrease your vehicle's top speed but decrease the time it takes to achieve it. It is recommended you upgrade your engine as you increase your finaldrive or else you will get a very sluggy acceleration. Unlocking the ability to change your gear ratios varies. You can unlock it by progressing to a certain level or by buying the 'Advanced Tuning' pass. Weight: You will be able to reduce the weight on your vehicle to around 15-25% of your current vehicle weight. This will improve the overall handling and the 0-100 scores of your car. Tires: We are unsure yet if we will include tires in the alpha release from start, but tires will allow you to better choose what handling style you want. You will be able to purchase drift tires, grip tires or something inbetween. We might also roll out tire wear eventually so you will have to buy new tires once they are used up. Camber on your tires will be available from the first release of the VPU. Brakes: You will be able to modify the strenght of your brakes and your handbrake to suit your driving style. Don't make the brakes too strong or they lock up and you understeer, and don't make them too weak or you won't stop or slow down in time. Car selection After the VPU update is live we will start working on releasing a line-up of Tier 4 vehicles. This includes vehicles that can go from 0-100 in between 3.0 to 5.0 seconds. Most of those cars will have a top speed range exceeding 300 km/h. Engine and transmission upgrades on these vehicles are restricted for fair-play reasons. A fully upgraded Tier 3 will most likely be able to compete with a maxed Tier 4. We are also going through every single car to make sure they have the handling standard we approve of before alpha release and that they commit to the time scores we have decided on. As of writing there are currently 126 vehicles in MR:T, we expect this to stabilize at around 150-160 in the full game. Visuals customization We released phase 1 of the visuals customizations in mid-summer of 2019. With this update you could now color the individual parts of the car. After alpha release we will shortly start working on Phase 2 of the visuals update where you will be able to visually alter your vehicle's spoiler, rims, sideskirts, bumpers, hoods and fenders. You will not be able to purchase or apply entire kits. Not all cars will have the same selection but expect the most popular ones to have a very good selection of upgradeable parts. We will roll out 5 cars every update that will have new options for customizations. Some options for the customizations will require a devproduct purchase, this includes more special options. Economy The current economy in MR:T is a 2x of what it will be on launch. We want to create a economy model that does not require too much grind and that is not too easy. We are looking to find the balance inbetween and we want to make sure the road to getting paid is both exciting and rewarding. How to make money On alpha release you will be able to make money in different ways. From laps you will recieve the same payouts you have today. We might also implement a distance-based money system similar to other games. We are releasing Player Events where you will be able to get into event lobbies with up to 2-8 people where you select different tracks and gamemodes. Winning in Player Events will reward you more than a lap around the track. The reward will depend on how many people are in the event. Different gamemodes include checkpoints, circuit, sprint and drift. The touge will have a special gamemode known as Total Deathmatch which is explained below. Total Deathmatch Mode: With TDM you will challenge up to 2 other players on the Mt. Otsuki mountain pass. Collisions for vehicles are enabled and guardrails will be collideable and destroyable, allowing you to fall off the cliff. This is a very dangerous and rewarding gamemode. We also plan to expand Player VS which is the current gamemode where you challenge up to 1 other person. We plan to add gamemodes and higher rewards for winning. Gamemodes for Player VS include Checkpoints, Cat-and-mouse and Total Deathmatch. Cat-and-mouse: Cat and mouse races are determined by distance from the leading player. If you get too far behind you loose the race and if you pass the player and he looses sight of you, you win. We might base this on points. Stakes: You can stake your opponent for a max of 500k. High-stakes Events: A special mode in Events will allow you to bet money in the races. There's a maximum of up to 6 players and the maximum bet is 1 million. The total pot possible is 6 million yen where the winner gets 50%, 2nd place gets 30% and 3rd place gets 15%. You will be able to get 1 million in profit from one race. To participate in the high stakes races you will require the 'High-stakes' gamepass. High-stakes events are supported in the following gamemodes: Circuit, Drift and Sprint. What will money be spent on Today the only things you can spend money on are new cars and applying paint. This will be expanded to upgrading your car and changing your car's appearence as well as spending money to upgrade your garage. Levels and Experience One of the first planned features to arrive before Alpha is the new Levels and XP system. Anything you do from buying a car, racing it, upgrading it, joining the game, driving, etc will give you XP. With that XP you will unlock new Levels. Tiers will be unlockable through the different levels as well as upgrades to your car and different visuals. What will happen on Alpha release day? On the day of the alpha release, every stat will be reset and every car you have will be wiped. Those with Experienced and Pro rank will be compensated with 250 and 500k yen bonus. The starting money on Alpha will be 1,500,000. With this amount you will be able to purchase a low-mid tier Tier 1 car. Then you can choose your approach to how you want to progress, do you want to upgrade your existing car that you bought, or keep it stock until you have enough money to sell it and buy a better Tier 1 or even a Tier 2. Even though the start money will be nerfed, the ways you make money are expanded from the DEMO version. By launch you have 3 garage spaces in your garage, you can expand this by buying more garage space for 1.5 million yen, or getting the Garage+ gamepass that unlimits your space. You will have to unlock Tier 2 and Tier 3 to buy a car from those tiers. You can't right away unlock Tier 2 or Tier 3. Unlocking Tier 2 will cost 2 million yen. Unlocking Tier 3 will cost 4 million yen. After you have unlocked Tier 2 you can right away unlock Tier 3. You can also unlock the tiers by buying them for Robux. Alpha FAQ Will there be accessible buildings? We haven't decided yet how many accessible buildings we want to have in the new maps, its a question of performance issues and optimization but we do want to atleast have the equalient present in the old map. Will there be bodykits? You won't be able to apply entire bodykits but you will be able to seperately apply a kit through the different selections available for your car. Can a Tier 1 car compete with a Tier 3 when fully upgraded? Most Tier 1s that are not very low range will be able to compete with a low Tier 4 car. When engine swaps comes you will be able to compete with a Tier 4. Will gamepasses bought in DEMO be kept on Alpha? All gamepasses bought in Demo carries over to Alpha. Will my laps be saved for alpha release? Your laps will be reset but if you have a Experienced or Expert racer rank from DEMO you will be given a 250 and 500k yen bonus on Alpha launch, this will come in handy for the car selection you get at the start. Will my money and cars be saved for alpha release? All current money and cars will be reset for Alpha release. Will I be able to drift my car? Through buying drift tires for your car you will be able to drift. You can also buy a mix of grip and drift tires to get the best of both worlds. Will there be supercars? We believe there are enough supercar games on Roblox today therefore we are not focusing on adding those. Exceptions however might be 80's and 90's supercars that perform slower than 3.0 seconds 0-100. Will there be any reward for DEMO players? If you have experienced or pro rank you will be compensated but you will not get any direct benefit from playing the DEMO except map knowledge. Will classic Tokyo recieve updates after new maps are launched? Classic Tokyo will be retired and will not recieve any special updates except new cars.